Tower of Mzark
The Tower of Mzark is an ancient Dwemer tower and lift that connects to Blackreach. The iron gate on the surface is initially locked, however, it can be opened from the other side by pulling the lever next to it. The quests, "Elder Knowledge" and "Discerning the Transmundane" concurrently unfold here. Accessing the tower To reach the other side, Blackreach must first be traversed. The only way to do this is to have started the quest, "Discerning the Transmundane". Septimus Signus' Attunement Sphere is required to activate a Dwarven mechanism openening to a door to Blackreach. It is also possible to access it by forcing a plate against the wall and sprinting into it. Blackreach can also be found by traveling through Mzinchaleft by getting through a series of gates that leads to the hidden stairs to the Blackreach door. Interactions Elder Knowledge The Elder Scroll needed to learn Dragonrend is found inside the Tower's main rooms. This room houses an oculory that holds the Elder Scroll (Dragon). Puzzle clue There is an inanimate skeleton named Drokt lying in the tower, with a journal that provides a clue to the puzzle. Alchemy ingredients *Charred Skeever Hide - 2 *Glowing Mushroom - 1 *Grass Pod - 0-1 - random loot in Apothecary's Satchel. *Jazbay Grapes - 0-1 - random loot in Apothecary's Satchel. *Pine Thrush Egg - 2 *Snowberries - 0-1 random loot in Apothecary's Satchel. *Spriggan Sap - 1 *Thistle Branch - 1 Books *''The Armorer's Challenge'' - Skill Book for Smithing on the table in the western corner of the first room *''Journal of Drokt'' - On floor next to Drokt's skeleton in the chamber the lexicon is activated in. Miscellaneous *Grand Soul Gem - on the table to the left, immediately upon entering the tower. *Dwarven Helmet - on the shelves to the right, immediately upon entering. *Elixir of Strength - on the table in the southern corner of the first room. *Iron Dagger, Iron Sword, Iron Gauntlets - on table in tent outside of Tower of Mzark when exiting via the surface. Containers *Novice level locked chest - on the shelves to the right just as the tower is entered. *Chest - on the shelves to the right just as the tower is entered. *Knapsack - by the bedroll in the entry room just as the tower is entered. *Novice level locked chest - on the shelves to the left, right beside the door exiting the first room entered in the tower. *Apothecary's Satchel - on the table in the southern corner of the first room. *"Lost Chest" - outside the Tower of Mzark in the camp once the lift is taken out. *Knapsack - immediately after exiting the Tower of Mzark, on the right of the stairs, covered by a shovel. Bugs *When exiting the tower back into Skyrim, the location may not be marked on the map. Forgetting to take the Inscribed Lexicon also causes the location to not appear. Appearances * de:Turm von Mzark es:Torre de Mzark ru:Башня Мзарк Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations